Act III: Episode 12: Just Like Old Times/Transcript
Characters Heroes Agent Washington Agent York Princess Celestia Joe Kido Overlord (Call of Duty) Master Chief (in cryosleep) Villains Lord Tirek Khyber Agent Wyoming Transcript "Just Like Old Times" Abandoned Fort, Somewhere in Skyrim Agent Washington Order of the Just December 11, 2013 Overlord: Foxtrot Twelve, this is Overlord Actual, are you boots on ground? York: Foxtrot Twelve reporting in. Affirmative. (Agent York and Agent Washington approach an abandoned fort.) York: Sir, we've located an abandoned fort. Could be where Tirek's hiding out. Overlord: Roger that, Foxtrot Twelve. Priority TWO beacon shows that exact location. Get in there and scout it out. You are not authorized to engage unless it's an absolute must. York: Copy that. Foxtrot Twelve out! (Wash looks at York) Wash: All right. Ready? York: Ready. Wash: Let's go. (Wash and York enter the fort and confirms their intel, as they found Lord Tirek with Khyber and Wyoming, having placed the original Digi-Destined sans Sora in chambers that Tirek can absorb them from.) Wash: '''(Whispering)SHIT! Wyoming?! What's he here for?! '''York: What?! What do you mean Wyoming's here?! (Wyoming arrives with Joe Kido) Joe: OW! Let go of me!! I'm allergic to pain!!! Wyoming: Well, ol' chum, that will end for you soon enough, mate. Tirek: '''Where's the other one? '''Khyber: We were unable to capture her. Tirek: I am not paying you two for your incompetence! I'm paying you to retrieve what belongs to me! Joe: Well, if you could just let me go, I need to use the bathroom! Tirek: Do you really think I'm that stupid?! Wyoming: Sorry, ol' chum. Mimi may have gotten away easily, but I captured you, and I always get my man! Khyber: I did. However, manage to place a tracker on her shoulder bag. She won't escape us again! Wyoming: Well, you're much more clever than I thought, mate! Tirek: (Referring to Joe) Put him in the chamber! Wyoming: (To Joe) You heard him, mate. Move along! (Wyoming puts Joe in a chamber. Wash and York look on with York recording the footage.) York: That bastard! (Turns off recorder) Let's get out of here, Wash! Wash: Shouldn't we intervene?! York: The two of us against a former teammate, intergalactic hunter, and a sick and twisted centaur?! I don't like those odds, man! (York and Wash leave the compound and return to Infinity. They immediately report to Princess Celestia.) Princess Celestia: '''Agents. What did you find? '''York: It's bad, your Highness. (York then shows Celestia the recording of Wyoming escorting Joe to Lord Tirek.) Princess Celestia: Agent Wyoming?! Wash: There's more. (Celestia then sees Joe being put into the absorbing chamber. Celestia looks in horror.) York: (Removes helmet) Ma'am? Princess Celestia: This is worse than even I thought. He's planning to steal power from the Digi-Destined. (To Wash) Agent Washington, put Sora and Biyomon on condition Red! Wash: Yes, ma'am! (Celestia then starts looking at a nearby cryotube.) Princess Celestia: If Tirek does this, he'll become more powerful than before. We have no choice. We must wake him. TO BE CONTINUED.......Category:Fire Rebellion StorylineCategory:Act III: SkyrimCategory:The Search for RarityCategory:The Search for Rarity EpisodesCategory:Legends of the Multi-UniverseCategory:CoolautizCategory:Tirek ArcCategory:Freelancer Arc Category:Transcripts